Graser
Graser10 is a Canadian Minecraft Youtuber and is well known for being the organizer of Cube SMP and UHC, as well as his 400+ Hunger Games videos. As of recently he co-owns Kastia, a public server that he shares with FollowKevn, HBomb94 and xBayani. He frequently plays with StrauberryJam, Bayani, Tybzi, HBomb, Grape, and Parker (MineplexOfficial), as well as most members of the Cube SMP and UHC Roster. His in-game name is 'GraserMC', formerly 'graser10cp'. He bought a new account because he wanted to capitalize the first letter of his name and he wanted to drop the "10" and "cp". People still call him graser10cp sometimes, as well as 'Graser10cpmcytpop' because he used to play Club Penguin (cp) (which his friends still joke about), Poptropica (pop), he currently plays Minecraft (mc) and does YouTube (yt). His Minecraft skin is a robot and was created by FinsGraphics. Graser owns a MineCon 2013 cape, but did not go to Minecon. That's because his old friend Thinknoodles gave him the link to the cape. In 2013 Graser and Thinknoodles went their separate ways. If you want to know more, first read below under 'Cube SMP' and you can then visit Think's page, just type in Thinknoodles in the look up bar. Graser is infamous for being 'the clean-up crew', as he tends to swoop in on fights and kill the winner when they have low health. He is also notorious for being a 'scumbag' as he often kills his teammates. Graser is a bit of a joker with an amazing laugh. He gets a lot of insults (ie. to his intelligence 'God, you're so stupid' , 'being around you kills more brain cells than taking drugs') from his friends, but it's okay as he once stated 'I can take it'. The insults are an on-going joke. Other jokes include: he can't record at 3:00pm, so everyone he records with has to be ready by 2:57pm, and he constantly needs 'minutes' for his Cube SMP videos. In his Hunger Games, Graser likes to test his friends' reactions when faced with awkward silences. He also likes to say random phrases, or repeat what his teammate just said. Quotes include; 'Do you love me today?', 'Doo dee doo', 'roast','Fix it, Think!' 'It's your time buddy!' 'holy smokes!', 'what the heck?', wait, what?', 'Here you go Clifford little buddy' and 'The EV!'. Graser sometimes speaks in a made-up 'Jabba-the-Hut' langauge to confuse his friends. Cube SMP Ultra Hardcore In real life His name is rumored to be Zachary Graser. Graser is left handed. He showed a childhood photo in his 100th episode of the Cube SMP. He never did an actual face reveal, but was okay with pictures taken by others to be posted at PAX Prime 2014. His age is unknown, but he is out of school and Graser once said 'Jon is 26, the oldest member of the Cube' so Graser is younger than 26. Graser has revealed when he was younger he played hockey and that he has a brother. Cube SMP Graser is the co-creator of the private Cube SMP server, along with Straub, on which multiple YouTubers like to record together. Graser has often been to blame for members leaving the Cube, and the break up of the friendship between himself and Think. Bayani posted a video explaining the situations including that between Graser. Graser as he had issues with Tomahawk joining UHC, and Graser wanted him to stay. He also believed that too many UHC members were joining the Cube and it was becoming like Mindcrack, something which Think did not want to be part of. Graser posted screenshots of Think and Graser's last conversations on Twitter supporting this. Bayani then explained what happened with Straub. Graser, Bayani and Straub were in a TeamSpeak one night and Graser and Bayani were arguing, and Straub thought it was funny. Bayani started to argue with Straub, he felt Straub was sometimes mean behind people's back and made fun of people, which he disagreed with.Straub then said to Graser that he was never joining the TeamSpeak again, and removed Bayani from his sub box, unfollowed him on Twitter, and blocked him on Skype. Graser wanted Bayani and Straub to make up, for he did not want anyone in the group arguing. Straub then left the Cube.Bayani says he tried to contact him to appologise, but was unable to. For Devon, he explained the situation was simply a case of Devon being uncomfortable with the 'YG' jokes, so they stopped, and he is not leaving the Cube, it was a joke. After this video Straub contacted Bayani, they sorted it out and apologised to each other, and now Straub has officially returned to the Cube. Straub stated that he should not have handled things the way he did. After leaving originally, Vasehh temporarily rejoined but later left again, and his recent attempts to befriend Graser (and others) again apparently failed when Graser unfollowed him on twitter, despite them recording together frequently in the past. Unfortunately, the situations with Kricken and Think do not look like they are going to be resolved anytime soon. *Bayani disputes claims by Kricken that the group is too 'cliquey' and that they are just a group of friends who are comfortable with each-other and are always happy to help other Youtubers gain popularity, like Parker and Bee. Unfortunatly, it looks like the friendship between the Cube members and Kricken is well and truley over, as suggested by tweets to each-other over Twitter,however some Cube members including Graser recently participated in an "Ender Dragon Rush" game along with Kricken,palmerater,SteelSaint and DrPlayStationNation,old members of The Cube UHC.TYBZI also nominated Kricken to do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge in his Ice Bucket video. UHC Stats, Charts, and Summaries ''Legend: '' ''- not available/not a team season '' Kastia Kastia is a server that Bayani, Graser, HBomb, and Kevin now own. It contains games such as: Factions, Survival Games, Lucky Block Wars, and some other games as well. They now play survival games and factions only on this server. Server: play.kastia.net Other series Hunger Games Minecraft Factions Minecraft Holiday Gameshow (ended) Cube UHC Various Challenge Maps ie. Santa Survival with Pat and Straub Lucky Block Wars Survival Challenges Cube Evolution TLinks to Graser's Accounts Graser's Youtube Channel Graser's Twitter Vlogs Graser posted a rare in-real-life video showing his set-up, his cats and basically telling everyone he was bored. Other members of the Cube decided to prank/take the mick out of Graser by posting more 'I'm Bored videos in the style of 'I'm Bored Two', 'I'm Bored Three' etc. Each video mimicing Graser's, with the person showing their set-up, pets, and anything else like their room or their face. Graser's Original Video: I'm Bored Bayani: I'm Bored Two HBomb: I'm Bored Three Grape: I'm Bored Four Dul: I'm Bored Five Vas: I'm Bored Six Jon: I'm Bored Seven Devon: I'm Bored Eight Tomahawk: I'm Bored Nine Tybzi: I'm Bored Ten Kricken: I'm Bored Eleven Pat: I'm Bored Twelve Fin: I'm Bored Thirteen He has also uploaded other vlogs: Spring Tomahawk's Spring Two Bayani's Spring Three Summer Tomahawk's Summer Two HBomb reacts to Summer - H reacted to Graser's video during one of his Twitch Livestreams: After a long absence of vlogs, Graser created a Happy New Year vlog Pizza Similar to the 'Bored' series, Graser accidently started the 'Pizza' series. He tested out his new camera and compare it to his IPhone, he and uploaded: Pizza As Graser is a well known fan of pizza, and he created the 'Bored' video chain, shortly after, several of the guys uploaded videos mimicing Graser's original video to mock him and his unique vlogging style, each video showing them order a pizza, looking at random stuff in their houses and everyone doing a side-by-side with their camera quality vs their phone quality just like in Graser's original video. Straub: Pizza Two TYBZI: Pizza Three TYBZI: Pizza Three-point-five Tofuu: Pizza Four Peckett: Pizza Five Will: Pizza Six Bee: Pizza Seven Kevin: Pizza Eight Grape: Pizza Nine Talekio: Pizza Ten Rusher: Pizza Eleven HBomb: Pizza Twelve Bayani: Pizza Thirteen Dolphin: Pizza Fourteen Trivia *Graser's age is currently speculating *Graser is an original member of Cube SMP, Cube UHC, and Cube Evo. *Graser is one of the only two members who has participated in all of the UHC Seasons. (Pokediger1 has as well) *Graser holds the most produced Cube UHC episodes with 85+ episodes and counting. *Graser was the first ever to win UHC. *Graser has made it to the Top 10 eight times, the most out of anyone. *Graser and MrMitch share the same birthday, January 16th. *There is a joke saying Graser is 56 years old, but that isn't his real age. *Graser said in his 'Cube 100 Q&A' that he has a brother. Category:Cube UHC Category:YouTuber Category:UHC Category:Cube UHC Season 5 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 6 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 7 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 8 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 9 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 10 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 11 Participant Category:Cube SMP Category:People Category:Kastia Category:Server Owner Category:Cube Evo Category:Cube UHC Season 1 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 2 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 3 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 4 Participant Category:UHC Winner Category:Cube Evolution Season 1 Member